


Holding on to life

by elricsyao



Series: 31 days of whumptober [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Gen, Hurt!Ed, Near Death Experience, TW//Blood, Tw//impalement, character injury, character whump, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elricsyao/pseuds/elricsyao
Summary: This was not good, not good at all. His breath hitched in his chest as he shifted, nearly crying out. More blood flooded his mouth, nearly choking him before he spat it on the ground beside him. The wound ached strongly, numbing the surrounding area. On second thought, the burning it brought might've been just as bad as when he lost his arm and leg.Day 10 of whumptoberTheme: They look so pretty when they bleedPrompt: Blood loss
Relationships: Edward Elric & Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Series: 31 days of whumptober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950331
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Holding on to life

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually for day 10 of whumptober!

Ed never thought someone could be in this much pain. Ed gasped, slumping back against the rubble, clutching the rebar impaling his abdomen. It wasn't nearly as bad as automail surgery, but it was sure damn close. He nearly cried out as his stomach muscles spasmed painfully.

The raid had gone horribly. The terrorists' leader had had a bomb, showing Ed, Mustang, and the team the detonator, only moments before blowing the place sky high. He'd been thrown somewhere, knocking his head against something hard and coming to with his mind foggy and rebar impaling him.

Blood pooled from around the rebar, clotting around the wound before its quickly replaced by new blood. Blood loss had yet to kick in, but Ed was beginning to feel shaky, flesh hand trembling. Ed coughed, jolting the wound. He felt a trickle of blood escape his mouth.

This was not good, not good at all. His breath hitched in his chest as he shifted, nearly crying out. More blood flooded his mouth, nearly choking him before he spat it on the ground beside him. The wound ached strongly, numbing the surrounding area. On second thought, the burning it brought might've been just as bad as when he lost his arm and leg. 

He swallowed down the blood rising in his throat and glanced down at the rebar. It more than likely speared his stomach, also hitting his left kidney. He shifted and somehow managed to muffle his scream of pain in his coat.

Ok, no moving. He could feel the blood pooling from the exit wound now. He was beginning to feel dizzy. 

His head lolled, and he slumped onto his side, eyes falling shut. This...most definitely wasn't good. But he was so tired...it wouldn't hurt to close his eyes, right? He'd almost succumbed to the darkness when something poked his face, and then there was a tug on the rebar.

An unrestrained scream tore from his lips; his eyes shot open, wild, and unfocused. One of the terrorists stared down at him with a scowl. Ed tried to scramble away as best he could, but the man planted his weight near the rebar and pressed. Ed threw back his head to scream, but the man planted his hand over his mouth.

Ed breathed hard through the pain and around the man's hand. The man leaned down by his ear. "We can't have them trying to find you while I make your last moment's hell, can't we?" Ed glared at him through the pain, golden eyes promising pain as soon as he got away.

The man shifted his weight to place one knee on his automail arm and the other on the leg. A sense of anxiety filled the small alchemist; he was pinned. 

_No, No, No, No!_

The terrorist reached down to the rebar. Ed bit into the terrorist's hand, he bit hard, yet it didn't stymie the man. The man wrapped his hand around the rebar and pulled _hard_.

Ed roared into the man's hand, limbs flailing, heart pounding out his chest. Agony soared in his chest, turning his vision red and white. He was sure his throat would give out with how loud he wailed. His body went rigid; blood poured out of the wound as the man finally pulled it the entire way out, flinging it behind him, clanging loudly.

Blood now pooled unrestrained from the wound, but Ed would too weak to do anything. His head lolled limply, skin pale and sticky with sweat. Black spots appeared in his half-lidded eyes. It hurt, _oh god, it hurt._

He was most definitely going into shock now; who wouldn't after what had just happened? It wouldn't be too long now; the terrorist would leave, leaving Ed to bleed to death. A choked, pained gurgled wheeze pulled from his chest as he struggled through the shards ripping through him.

The terrorist tapped on his cheek, barely registering through the fog. "Don't pass out on me know, Fullmetal. Don't you want to see your superior's reaction when he finds you bleeding to death?"

Ed coughed, blood covering his chin. "B-Bastard." He slurred. He blinked owlishly, fighting for his hold on consciousness that was steadily disappearing. He didn't want to die…

The terrorist opened his mouth to respond when voices rose from nearby. "He's this way!" A voice yelled. Ed nearly cried out in relief, _Mustang._ He opened his mouth to call out for the man, releasing a wail instead as the man dug something in the wound.

The world seemed to short circuit around Ed and his screams and flailing, his vision flashed, voices shouted around him, hands were on him. Everything was suffocating. It took him a moment to realize he was on his side, face pressed into rough fabric, and sobbing.

How he was conscious still, he didn't know.

Their voices spoke above him, quick and terrified. "He's not going to make it to the hospital... there's so much blood…" Something was bunched under his head, and he was rolled onto his back. He felt sticky with blood and sweat.

The voices filtered out, and Ed floated into numbness, unaware of what was happening. There didn't seem to be enough air in his lungs, blood in his body. There was too much pain. He just wanted to sink into the blackness.

* * *

"Ed! Ed!" Someone tapped his cheek, shaking him roughly. He managed to crack his eyes open, the blurry shape of Mustang appearing above him. The man looked panicked, slight relief when Ed opened his eyes.

"Thank god," He breathed. "No more falling asleep." Ed's gaze roved to above him, focusing on a figure at his head, pressing fingers into his sweat-soaked blonde hair. 

"Alright, Ed, I'm going to burn the wound shut as best as I can. It won't do much except for stopping the bleeding. It took a moment for Ed's foggy mind to process it, but he went rigid when it did, scrabbling onto the ground. _No, No, No, No!_ He couldn't take it anymore. No, God, please, no!

Hands restrained his flailing, pinning him so he couldn't get away. Fast, wheezing breath shot from his overworked lungs. "No." He croaked, and it had to be from the idea of more pain, but he started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Ed." He heard distantly, cracking but determined. Something was pressed over his eyes and his mouth.

Mustang snapped.

Pain overcame Ed. He screamed into his gag, limbs going rigid only for them to fall slack just as quickly as darkness takes its hold. 

* * *

Consciousness came unwelcomingly. It was quick, and his eyes were cracked open before he knew he was awake. The blurry world was white and smelled of chemicals. _A hospital._ He licked his lips, his tongue felt thick, and sleep was calling to him. 

He must be on some good drugs then. He cracked a delirious smile, head lolling to his right. There were people in the chairs next to his bed. His mind moved sluggishly, trying to identify them, but finally, he was able to make out Mustang, Havoc, and...mom?

For a second, her eyes were green, hair a rich brown. He could've sworn…

"Edward!" She gasped quietly, pulling up a chair beside his bed. She rested her hand on his cheek; he leaned into her touch. She brushed fingers through his hair, nearly lulling him into a medicated sleep.

"Mom?" He croaked, she still...why had she looked so much like her? Hawkeye stilled, she wasn't...no, she wasn't anything like his mother. Yet, in his drugged and medicated state, Ed wouldn't know any better.

She sighed, brushing his cheek. "I'm here, Ed." He smiled deliriously, grabbing onto her hand before the drugs pulled him back under.

"I knew it was you…"

Hawkeye couldn't help but smile sadly.


End file.
